


Myrmecophobia

by Grimama (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grimama
Summary: Chrom thought Robin was afraid of nothing, well until today.





	Myrmecophobia

Chrom was barley out the shower, ready to have a hot steamy night with Robin until he heard a shrill plea for help.

_"Ahhhhh ohmygod someone help me please!"_

He was confused for a second, but frantically put on trousers and a white v-neck.

 _'Was it Lissa oh god? Is it another risen attack?'_ Chroms mind was racing,  and also his legs. He was on autopilot,  and he didn't even realize he had no idea where to go.

So he abruptly stopped his running and tried to listen to see if the voice would be heard again, or _any_ type of noise as a sign of danger.

It took a moment, until he heard the scream again.

 _" Please get them away help!"_ The voice screamed again but louder this time.

Chrom tried to decipher the voice, the scream was oddly high , so he assumed it'd be a female. 

And to Chrom's mind,  the only girl who can achieve a scream that high pitched was Lissa.

He took a full speed sprint all the way to Lissas room and didn't even bother to knock before he busted in.

"..L-lissa..are you..ah shit." Chrom was completely winded.

" Geez, Chrom what's the matter with you?!" Lissa screamed and she seemed to be doing absolutely nothinf before Chrom barged in.

"Someone is in trouble.. I thought it was y-" Chrom was abruptly cut off before the scream was even higher than before.

" _Holy shit get them away from me!"_ The voice was shaking, so the person most definitely started to cry.

Lissa stood up immediately. And Chrom's adrenaline started to pump.

In unison, they both ran out. The screaming and crying of the voice was fairly close, and when the voice was closer they looked at the dead-ended hallways with only one room at the end.

_Robins._

Chrom slowly walked up to Robin's door and placed his ear on the wood of it. The only thing that could be heard was raspy voices ( probably due to all that damn screaming) and cries 

Chrom calmed himself as the cries subsided , " Robin are you alright?" 

And Chrom did not prepare for the next scream, 

_"Please help m-me Chrom!"_

Chrom was on guard as he opened the door, only to find  **nothing.**

That is until Robin pointed at his feet, and on his feat and near the ground were ants.

" Chrom please please please get them off of me!" Robins cries were harder than ever before and his face was absolutely pale.

Chrom blinked, then blinked again.

 _"Really?"_ Was all that raced through his mind.

But Robin didn't seem to be calming down, so Chrom bent down and gently patted the ants off his foot while Lissa crushed the ones that were on the ground.

Robin tried to smile, but his only came out half-assed due to the heart attack he just had.

" T-thank you Chrom." Robin said as he continued to sniff while wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

And Chrom didn't know whether to laugh or be furious.  Laugh, because he never seen anyone act so overdramatic over two ants on their foot. And be furious because, well, Chrom almost had a near heart attack of hid oen trying to find the source of the screaming.

But Lissa was the one to break the ice,

" Bwahaha! Robin ? Really ?! You are such a drama queen hahaha! My stomach hurts!"

Robin didn't seem to take this well as the take this well as the tears resurfaced.

Chrom took his ultimate boyfriend loving embrace but still couldn't help but chuckle. 

" That was pretty dumb."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was stupid but i was bored


End file.
